ferrisbuellerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferris Bueller
Ferris Bueller is the main protagonist in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He is friends with Cameron Frye. He is the boyfriend of Sloane Peterson. He has been absent nine times. He asked for a car but got a computer, apparently being born under a bad sign. He plays the clarinet, even though he's never had one lesson. He has to bum rides off of people because he doesn't even have a piece of tin (per the broadcast TV version of the movie). He is sixteen. but now somewere in his fifties. Ferris Bueller is played by Matthew Broderick. Ferris Bueller's Day Off In the film, Ferris is in bed pretending to be sick, so his parents let him stay home. After his older sister, and parents leave the house, Ferris gets out of bed, and explains that he has been absent nine times playing hooky. He explains about tips to use to make parents believe that he is sick. He gets ready to call Cameron, and they play a phone call prank on Mr. Rooney who is the principal. Ferris then takes Cameron father's car, and they pick up Sloane Peterson. Ferris and his friends go hang out in Chicago, and see many sights. Ferris leaves the car in the garage, and takes Cam and Sloane to see the Sears Tower. After, they decided to eat at a french restaurant. They see a Chicago Cubs baseball game and Ferris catches one of the balls. Ferris then goes to the Chicago Art Institute, where he shares his first kiss with Sloane and decides to take part in a Von Steuben Day Parade. Ferris is on a float when he lip sings to Danke Schoen, but then he really sings to Twist and Shout. At the end of the day, Ferris and his friends retrieve the Ferrari. But Ferris find out that more miles have been put in it. Ferris tells Cameron, before Cameron freaks out. Ferris says, "Here's where Cameron goes berserk." Ferris and Sloane try to calm Cameron down by making him look at the clouds or going in a pool. Ferris then saves Cameron from drowning. At Cameron's house they put the miles in reverse, but the plan fails. After this, the car is damaged and destroyed by Cameron. Ferris tells Cameron that he'll take the blame by Cameron's father for destroying the car, but Ferris is told by Cameron that he wants to take the blame instead. Ferris then tells Sloane that Cameron will be ok, and kisses her goodbye. While Ferris runs back home, he encounters Jeanie with their mother. While their mother isn't looking, Ferris stares at Jeanie. Ferris races throughout the neighborhood backyards to get home quickly, and he encounters his father while the father doesn't see his face. At the house Ferris can't find the key under the doormat, and sees Mr. Rooney has it. Jeanie tells Ferris to go up stairs, and he does.Ferris is in his room changing his clothes, and is in bed. He turns off his radio, and his parents walk in. Ferris tells his parents that he wants to go to school more often, and to not be sick again. Ferris gets advice from his father to not over do it while he is sick. Ferris watches his parents leave the room, and tell the audience one last bit of advice while he is smiling at the end of the film. At the end of the credits he comes out of the bathroom says, "You're still here? Go home already, go!" Appearance Ferris wears a 1970's silver-gold vest, along with khaki pants and nice shoes. He also wears a sweater jacket, and girls (particularly Sloane) think he is handsome. His hair color is brown, and is skin is white. He typically wears sneakers with his oufits. At home Ferris wears red striped pajamas when he is in his bedroom. Relationships He is in a relationship with Sloane Peterson. He is best friends with Cameron Frye and according to Grace, Ed Rooney's secretary, he is popular with every group of friends, though, he only hangs out with Cameron Frye and Sloane Peterson in the film. Gallery FerrisBuellerdayoffblu-ray.jpg|Feris Bueller on the dvd cover Ferris bueller cameron frye.jpg|Ferris Bueller and Cameron frye 3784 002.jpg|Ferris Bueller singing Twist and shout on a parade float Ferris Bueller Float.jpg|Ferris on the parade float Ferris bueller.jpg|Ferris and his friends poseing at the art institute at Chiago Dsdfsdsf.jpg|Ferris Bueller with Cameron and Sloane 2012_01_26_bueller.jpg g.png i.jpg imagesCA29Y2WJ.jpg m.jpg imagesCAGSGUNP.jpg ap.jpg ferris.png great.png imagesCAMAQOT5.jpg b.jpg c.jpg d.jpg j.jpg l.jpg 80's.jpg 429561_365090380178509_1868103090_n.jpg MV5BMTIzMjkzMTg1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDc1ODkyMQ@@._V1._SY317_CR5,0,214,317_.jpg